fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheyenne
Cheyenne is a Tribal born in 2221, in the settlement of Arroyo, at the age of twenty she was forced to take up the temple of trials, upon success she was hailed as the settlement's "Chosen One"''' and was sent out into the Wasteland to find the means to restore new life into village. Background Cheyenne is a direct descendant of the Vault Dweller, Vault 13's Hero who stepped out into the wastes to replace the Vault's broken water chip, his journey eventually lead to him finding and destroying the source of a recent mutant uprising and saving California from certain doom. The Vault Dweller didn't receive much by way of praise for their actions. Upon returning to the Vault, he was confronted by the Overseer, who told him that his time out in the wastes had changed him, that he was a threat to the entire Vault. With that, he turned the Vault Dweller away, sending him back out into the Wastes, presumably to die... However, the Vault Dweller's heroic deeds seemed inspirational to many of his fellow vault dwellers, who took off after him. Upon finding him, he lead them further out into the wastes, where he proceeded to show them how to survive out in the wastes and eventually helped them form a settlement. One of the followers was Pat, the love of the Vault Dweller's life, the two of them settled down, married and had a child together, a child who would later go on to become Cheyenne's mother. Cheyenne was born forty years later, by this time, the settlement had become a lot more tribal than it initially was. Many superstitions existed within its walls and the folks there adopted the 'simple life.' When she was twenty, she was elected to go out into the Wasteland and save its people from the decay and stagnation that was slowly claiming it. Being the Chosen In the story of Being the Chosen, Cheyenne is recovering from witnessing the destruction of her village. Her soul takes a form of metamorphosis as she changes her outlook on herself and the quest ahead of her. Myron is insistent that she is wasting their time with 'woman problems' and to everyone's surprise, Cheyenne responds by drawing a gun on him and showing little to no hesitation in pulling the trigger. Sulik draws the short straw and manages to relate to her, given that he went through something similar himself. He convinced her that she owes her tribe a victory, prompting her to rise up to her feet and go back inside the tavern, she worries everyone by proposing that she buys the first round. The Bishop Child Cheyenne found herself pregnant, during her travels. It's impossible, even now, to determine who the Father was and she cared little. She '''had to ensure this child's safety. There were many places that it could be raised but she decided that her best bet was the Bishop family of New Reno. She was a known affiliate and Made Man, giving her entry to John Bishop's personal study. After avoiding a bullet to the head, she leveled with Bishop, pointing out that he had failed to produce a worthy heir. His daughter wasn't a crime boss as she was too soft and cared only about filling her pants with whatever stranger walked in, Cheyenne herself did not fail to see the irony but persisted anyway. There was a lot of discussion, there was yelling and at one point a gun was drawn but in the end, she was permitted to leave the child with him and he promised to raise it as his own. Cheyenne left the study, feeling a great sense of relief as she returned to the road, onward to Texas. Her son was never told who his true mother and father were, Bishop was uneasy with the idea at first but grew to see him as the son that he never had. The Child, even at 13 was made for this life, more so than his daughter, who was already a washed up junky by this time. John passed away, finding himself at ease with the knowledge that his empire could be left in the hands of his adoptive son. Though he knew that a number of rival families and power grabbing bastards would try to use his illegitimacy against his son, he knew that anyone who tried pulling such stunts would be buried in Golgotha. Personality Cheyenne is a rather chipper and charismatic figure, who wishes to help people whenever she can. Her cousin said that her 'pointy nose' was ideal for poking itself into other people's trouble. Though Cheyenne rarely takes things seriously, it is obvious that she deeply cares about those who need her help, especially her own people. In Being the Chosen the shock of seeing what has become of her family, friends and community puts her into a depressed slump, in which she is openly hostile to anyone who tries to snap her out of it, going as far as to point a gun at Myron. Her friends make a note of how uncharacteristic this is of her, due to her usual aloof , facetious, nature. Appearances Being the Chosen Finding Kurisu (Chapter 1) Butcherbird: Epilogue (Mentioned) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 1) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 2) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 3) (Mentioned) Gallery Finding Kurisu.jpg Trivia * The name of the Story 'Being the Chosen' is a reference to a song by Gothic singer Voltaire. Though the song's themes are vastly different to that of the story. Category:Tribals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Chosen One Category:Arroyo Native Category:Finding Kurisu Category:Legends of the Wastes